


Underneath The Mistletoe

by Newtmassangster



Series: Significant Annoyance, in your case! (Solangelo OneShots) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jason is there to save the day, M/M, Mistletoe, Short, Will is nervous, nico is shy, none of them will make a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmassangster/pseuds/Newtmassangster
Summary: Nico has always been shy, and Will is too scared to make a move. And it's a bit too much when Nico spends the entirety of Hazel's Christmas Party standing alone underneath the mistletoe, staring at Will from time to time.*Just Solangelo Christmas Fluff, nothing more.*





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really short - at most 800 long - and end my writer's block. Well obviously criterion 1 is not met, so let's just hope you will be able to get more Solangelo (also Pipachel!) works from me soon enough *coughs* that means in forever *coughs*  
> This actually has no plot, i am aware it's not very good, just wait because i promise something better is coming up - in both fandoms.

Will had been sitting in the same spot on the couch for the past hour.

He had arrived at Hazel’s Christmas Party early and helped her finish to decorate her and Nico’s apartment. Although, at Will’s disappointment, the boy didn’t show up until the last minute, and Hazel had to drag him out of his room and force him to wear something fancier that pyjamas. Although it gave Will the opportunity to witness grumpy Nico in pyjamas, right out of a long nap, and he had had to take it upon himself to maintain his blush to a minimum. Grumpy Nico had always been his favourite, right after a laughing Nico, although it was so rare that Will had learned to cherish other sights.

As all the guests arrived – who were just their messy and heteroclite group of friends various classes or clubs at Uni – Nico hid again in the kitchen, pretending to check on the eggnog when everyone knew for a fact that the dark-haired boy couldn’t cook even pastas to save his life. No one minded, though, because they knew Nico would open up and join the party in his own time. They all loved him for this wild side of his personality, especially Will. He didn’t mind at all, in fact, because he got to witness the blush go up Nico’s face when the blond called him out on his cooking abilities, and an embarrassed Nico was easily another of Will’s favourite sights.

As soon as Leo had drunk enough of the eggnog – that he’d actually spiked himself – the Latino asked loudly for obnoxiously loud dancing music, and was soon joined by Percy and Jason, while Piper muttered something that suspiciously sounded like “fucking lightweight” but connected her phone to the speaker anyway. Will watched them make fools of themselves, danced for a few songs with Annabeth and Hazel, then went to sit on the couch, from where he’d much rather observe Nico slowly open up, smiling shyly and talking with Reyna. The short man was carrying a small but genuine smile, clearly enjoying whatever story Reyna was telling, and even from the other side of the room, Will could spot the light in Nico’s eyes whenever their eyes met. The look that showed how much he cared for his friends, and he couldn’t get enough of that sight.

So here he was, still sitting on the couch, staring at the Italian from afar, slowly drinking from his own red plastic glass, taking in the beautiful sight of a slightly tipsy Nico, leaning on the counter of the kitchen on the other side of the room, alone and thoughtful.

And standing right beneath the mistletoe.

 

“Damn Will, you’re so loud” Jason interrupted his train of thoughts, abruptly sitting himself next to the blond on the old couch, “Just go talk to him already!”

Will was used to Jason annoying him into talking to Nico. The man had been the first to notice Will’s crush on Nico. He’d teased him at first, but it wasn’t in Jason’s nature to be annoying, so the teasing soon turned into supporting and advising Will, who might have not been totally inexperienced in relationships, but still remained dangerously clueless every time anyone mentioned Nico in the conversation. This time was different, though, it wasn’t _just talking_ to Nico, it was talking to him while both standing under the mistletoe, and doing so _purposely_. Will was definitely not ready for that. In fact, he might never be ready, _at all_.

“Come on, Will, you can’t sit on that couch forever.” Jason insisted again. He’d drank a lot with Percy, but for some reason, he looked relatively sober, and his speech was still understandable. Percy, on the opposite, was already screaming dad’s jokes in Annabeth’s ears, his speech so slurred that it was almost impossible to understand him, even though he told the same every year.

“Jason.” Will tried to reason with the blond. “He’s standing right under the mistletoe.”

“I noticed.”

“Then you can’t be serious. I’m not ready.” Will glanced back to where Nico was standing. The Italian was now sitting quietly on the kitchen counter, on his own. He looked almost sad, playing with the remaining of his glass, and looking up to smile at Will from time to time. He smiled back every time.

“When will you ever be ready? You’ve been pining on Nico for more than a year, Will, don’t you think it’s time you make a move? You can’t stay pining and admiring him from afar forever.” Jason looked as exasperated as his tone made him sound. But if Will was one thing, it was stubborn; and no angry Jason could change that.

“Watch me.” He scoffed, sitting further back into the couch, as if to prove a point.

Jason sighed. “Look, you’re Nico’s best friend.”

“No, you and Reyna are.” Will interrupted.

“You’re all he talks about when we’re together.” Jason gave him a pointed look, and it made the blond finally shut up, letting the older continue. “I can see you two have a great relationship already. But I can also clearly see you’re dying for more. Look at tonight: you haven’t exchanged more than two words the whole night, and Nico looks on the verge of crying while you’ve been pitying yourself on this couch for the last hour and a half.”

“I was doing really well, thank you very much.” But even as he was saying the words, he knew it wasn’t true. Jason gave him another pointed look, and he sighed. He hated when people were right about his love life, and he hated how often it happened.

 

Without another word, he gave his empty cup to Jason, who was smiling at him like a proud mother, got up his sit and made his way towards the black-haired boy. He walked past Reyna, who sent him her best threatening glare, and Hazel a thumbs up. He walked past Percy, who was now singing along with Leo an obscure song while Annabeth tried her best to ignore her boyfriend, dancing with Piper. He walked past all of them, his eyes stuck on Nico in front of him, still examining the insides of his empty cup, frowning as if realising just now that Leo had spiked its contents.

“Mind if I join?” Will leaned on the counter next to the Italian. _Smooth_ , he praised himself, _very smooth, you’re handing this perfectly_.

“I thought you’d never do” The smile on Nico’s face made up for the fake animosity in his voice. It was wide, and sincere. “I’ve been standing here for at least an hour, Solace.”

Will tried very hard to ignore the mistletoe hanging proudly above their heads, teasing him. He couldn’t look up, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t ready, he’d just chat with Nico for a bit then pretend he’s tired and go back to his dorm. He just couldn’t face rejection or the embarrassment on Nico’s face when he would realise he had been standing underneath the equivalent of a “KISS ME!” sign this whole night. He was freaking out.

He was just about to speak, purposely looking anywhere but above his own head, when he noticed Nico’s smirk. “W-what?” he blurted out, very elegantly.

The Italian only glanced up for a second before returning his gaze to his friend. His expression was unreadable. Will reluctantly followed his gaze up to the mistletoe. “Are you really gonna pretend you didn’t notice?”

Will was a blushing mess in a matter of seconds. Since when was Nico this bold with him? Since when was Nico this bold _at all_? Where did he get all this confidence? Not that the blond was complaining. He looked at the hopeful look that Nico was sending him and noticed that the spark of confidence he could make out seconds ago was slowly fading as the blond dragged the silence. He also noticed how the room had gotten quiet suddenly, although he couldn’t tell if it was his own focus messing his senses up, or if everyone was watching them. It didn’t matter, he decided, because Nico was waiting for Will to kiss him, and the blond executed with no further waiting.

He leaned in fast, before he could overthink it more than he already did, and soon met Nico’s cold and chapped lips with his own. For all the times he had imagined kissing Nico, it somehow managed to feel different and familiar all at once. Nico was not moving much, letting Will do most of the work. But it still felt amazing because _Nico Di Angelo_ was kissing him, his hands had moved to Will’s shoulders as Will’s were flat on the kitchen counter. It was straight out of a cliché romcom – if you could find any gay ones – but Will didn’t complain one bit. He could even feel the infamous butterflies in his stomach.

When they finally pulled away, Nico was blushing like crazy and Will let out a little laugh. He couldn’t believe he’d just kissed the boy, looking unfairly adorable in his band shirt and red cheeks, both embarrassed and amazed by what he’d just done.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jason, grinning like he’d just found a winning ticket. “Told you to go for it and stop being scared.” He spoke like an old wise man. It made Will roll his eyes, even though his smile couldn’t seem to fade, so the message didn’t exactly come across.

“I just needed an incentive apparently.” He muttered, his eyes on the mistletoe. It somehow looked much less threatening now, as if it had shrunk back to a regular piece of foliage hung on the ceiling one its mission had been done.

“I figured.” Jason answered, then winked at Nico. “Told you the mistletoe thing would work.” He left before Will could even react. Nico was only laughing louder.

“Did you –? Was he in on it? Was it all planned?” he turned to the boy, who refused to tell, even though his red cheeks were enough of an answer.

They went silent for a short moment. He was about to suggest calling it a day, when Nico spoke. “Will?” he poked his cheek to get his attention and Will struggled not to melt at the gesture. It was like since the kiss, Nico couldn’t restrain himself from touching him everywhere. “I know it was just a kiss, but I wanted you to know… I actually like you.” He was looking everywhere but at Will, his voice low in a shy tone.

“Well I _know_ this was a kiss, but I expect there to be some more, because I like you back.” The blond grinned at Nico, who was shyly smiling back at him, his fingers hesitantly tracing patterns on Will’s arms. So the blond just leaned back and kissed him again, just because he could now.

And when he pulled back, Nico looked flustered, his cheeks redder than ever, a wide and genuinely _happy_ smile on his kissed lips, a far away and adoring look in his eyes.

Right then, Will decided that in-love-with-him Nico was, by far, his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late, but since it's in the theme, Happy New Year and Merry Christmas everyone, remember that feedback means the world, and it also means I can write better things, that you are more likely to like, in the future. 
> 
> You can ALWAYS contact me on @bsangster99 (TMR fandom) and @pipachel on Twitter. I swear I don't bite!


End file.
